dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Alone
} |name = Alone |image = Questalone.jpg |px=270px |caption = Caption here |start = |location = |appearances = Dragon Age II |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} Alone is a companion quest for Fenris in Act 3 of Dragon Age II. Fenris asks Hawke to go with him to meet his sister Varania during the day at the Hanged Man. Walkthrough Talk to Fenris in his mansion at the beginning of Act 3. He will tell you that he found his sister and to meet her at the Hanged Man. Take Fenris to the Hanged Man during the day. A scene will occur with his sister. When it becomes clear she is behaving strangely, it's revealed that she sold Fenris out to Danarius, who at that point enters the Hanged Man. If you allow Danarius to simply take Fenris, there will be no combat. Handing Fenris over to Danarius will result in , , , , and if they are in your party. If you support Fenris and answered "He's no one's slave" you will get , if you choose to negotiate to an arrangements you will get , then you'll be attacked. There are three waves of enemies (Slavers, Demons, Corpses) and Danarius. The scene afterwards will give some insight into Fenris' past. Result If Hawke gives Fenris back to Danarius, a letter will appear at the Hawke Estate from Danarius. The letter states that they have returned to Tevinter and Fenris's memory has been wiped again, now returned to his "compliant self". Oddly, the letter mentions some reward, though after opening the letter, none is included. If you side with Fenris, then Fenris will kill Danarius himself and then confront Varania. She says she betrayed Fenris because Danarius promised to make her a magister. You then have the option to let Fenris kill her or convince him not to. If Varric is in the party and Hawke attempts to convince Fenris not to kill Varania, he tells Fenris that "this is the last thing you want to do" (in reference to his own experience with his brother, Bartrand). Allowing Fenris' sister to live results in , , and . If you allow Varania to live and question Fenris blaming magic, you will receive a whopping . If Varania is allowed to live, she reveals that Fenris, in fact, did wish for his lyrium markings and had competed against others for them. When he had been chosen for his future position he was granted a boon, which he used to free his mother and sister from slavery. She then states that "freedom was no boon", and leaves after telling Fenris that she felt he received the better end of the bargain. Completing "Alone" will trigger the companion quest http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Questioning_Beliefs#Fenris_2 Questioning Beliefs - Fenris. Rewards *Cuirass of the Centurion heavy chestpiece *Eye of the Storm staff Bugs *(Confirmed 360/PS3) After you hand Fenris over to Danarius, go right back into the Hanged Man and you'll go back to the cut scene with Fenris again. You can keep doing this for 5 Sovereigns and friendship/rivalry points. Oddly enough, you do not get to fight Danarius if you decide to side with Fenris. Also, Fenris' mansion will disappear from the world map and will no longer be accessible, but he will still be available as a party member. *It is important to not go to the Hanged Man without Fenris after accepting this quest, as it can break the quest and make meeting his sister impossible (Confirmed on PS3 and Xbox 360). If this does happen, the only way for the quest to work is to go to the Hanged Man through Lowtown. Tips * The cutscene starts as soon as you enter so the game cannot be saved before the fight begins - save in advance! * On PC, at least, there is an autosave as the cutscene starts (also confirmed on the Xbox 360). * Don't forget you can enter Hanged Man from Lowtown which allows you to save immediately prior to the cutscene start. * If you fight then after defeating Danarius the final cut scene starts immediately. At the end of this you automatically leave the Hanged Man so be sure to loot any bodies while the battle is in progress. Category:Dragon Age II companion quests